<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are friends for? by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223052">What are friends for?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burritos, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want? It can be a very telling question to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are friends for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I want to wake up and crawl into the warm spot she left behind in the bed. To take in her left-over scent. Then when she comes back to wake me up pull her back into bed with me.  </p><p>I want sneak into the shower behind her and make her moan when I help wash her hair.</p><p>I want to let her use my lap as a pillow as I watch bad Sci-Fi and she reads books in weird languages.</p><p>I want to buy her a house with a ‘Raven Cave’ and a mail box, and fill it with babies” Beast Boy’s words slurred towards the end.  At this point his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell forward his face hitting the counter before his body spilled onto the tile floor.</p><p>Cyborg looked at his unconscious friend. They had both been on mission nearly 4 days without sleep.</p><p>The robotic man turned back to the young confused woman behind the register and calmly said.  "He will have the number 6 with the black beans, and extra guac please"</p><p>“That will be $24.72” She replied grateful to get back to something resembling normal, she accepted Cyborgs card “Thank you for choosing Bueno Burrito”</p><p>Cyborg carried Beast Boy who was as limp as a rag and the food to an empty booth dumping him on the bench. He took a seat opposite of his prone friend.</p><p>After a few minutes and 4 tacos. “Hey green bean!” Cyborg playfully kicked Beast Boy under the table.</p><p>“Ugh”</p><p>“I am giving you three days to propose to Raven” He said between bites of taco. “Or I am going to do it for you. And while I am at it I will plan your wedding.  I am thinking of a 'pie’ theme” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “We will get the priest to dress like a pastry chef and Raven’s dress will looked like whipped topping. 'Dearly beloved we are gathered today to mix these two ingredients in love and deliciousness’ You on board with that?”</p><p>Beast Boy’s only reply was a low gurgling sound.</p><p>“I am going to take that as a yes. After all what are friends for”  </p><hr/><p>Ladies and Gentlemen I submit to you the dumbest thing I have ever written. I love the trope of people asking that question in the first line and getting and honest but completely out of context answer. Also just the visual of Raven and Beast Boy having a Pie theme wedding made me laugh so hard I had trouble breathing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/165079314224/what-are-friends-for-what-do-you-want-i-want Sep 7th, 2017<br/>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>